


Slide

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Impala Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Dean has a very good reason for sitting on the passenger's side.





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is pretty unrealistic, but... it's fun to pretend, isn't it? Inspired by the embedded pic - what can I say, the man constantly inspires me!
> 
> *Unprotected sex - please use protection.

Dean had moved to the passenger side of the Impala while I was gone. Crossing my arms, I leaned through the open driver’s window, resting my elbows on the ledge.

“You actually gonna let me drive her for once?” I asked.

He turned toward me with a laugh. “Hell no, you kidding me?”

“Whatcha doing all the way over there then?”

“Why don't you hop in, slide on over and find out, sweetheart?”

The second I shut the door, he immediately grabbed me in his solid arms, guiding me into his lap so I was straddling him. My reflection stared back at me against the dark sunglasses he was wearing as I ran my hands over his dark blue flannel.

“How can you stand wearing so many layers, Dean? It's warm out.”

He ignored me as he wasted no time attacking my neck with his damn perfect lips, trailing kisses up to my earlobe and down, sinking his teeth into the flesh where my neck and shoulder met. He knew that spot - that spot that drove me wild, that spot that all but guaranteed I would turn to putty in his hands. I laced my fingers through his short hair while his made their way under my tank top, unhooking my bra and playing with my nipples before I could even register what he was doing.

Letting out a moan, my hips rocked against him, feeling his already hard, denim-clad cock brushing against me.

“Are you crazy?” 

“What?” he mumbled against my skin.

I sighed as he pulled my body closer to his, his lips and teeth trailing across my collarbone. 

“It's broad daylight, and…”

“So? Don’t pretend you're not already wet for me, baby girl…” 

I leaned back as he fumbled with the button of my jeans and unzipped them. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against my covered sex, pressing the damp cotton against me, grinning and humming as he stroked and circled.

"God damn it, Dean,” I whined, pressing into his touch. Teasing and touching me over my panties was my sexual kryptonite and he damn well knew it.

“Aww, what is it, darlin’?” he taunted, a positively wicked grin stretched across his lips.

“What about Sam?” I murmured before I completely stopped caring.

Dean’s thick fingers pushed their way into my panties, two of them gliding along my soft, slick folds. 

“Who gives a fuck? We've got about fifteen minutes before he gets back...and I'm going to spend every one of them making you come.”

With hazy eyes, I peered out the rear windshield. Down the road, a digital clock outside a bank blinked 2:15. 

“All right, Ray-Bans...tick-tock....” I giggled.

My frivolous laugh instantly transformed into a needy groan as Dean slipped two fingers into my entrance with a growl, curling them and hitting my sweet spot with expert accuracy, his thumb circling against my clit. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders I rocked into him, his name a constant plea and prayer on my lips as I let my head fall back.

His lips vibrated against my neck. “My god, you feel amazing...always so fucking hot and tight...can't wait to get my cock inside your sweet, dripping cunt…”

Now the dirty talk? He was pulling out every stop to whip me into a frenzy. Just as I was about to ask what had gotten into him, his strokes increased speed and pressure. My thoughts frittered away as I felt my thighs begin to tremble, each hit on my g-spot sending me higher and higher.

“Already gonna come for me, aren’t you sweetheart?” he urged, his voice like charred gravel in his throat.

“God Dean, yes...fuck…”

“Such a good girl for me...come on...let me feel it…”

His words pushed me over as I came with a shout, grinding against his hand as he worked me through my climax, manipulating my pussy to draw my orgasm out as long as he could. He only slowed his ministrations when I wrapped my hand around his wrist.

Grabbing either side of his head, I crashed my lips against his, his mouth opening immediately to twist his tongue around mine. My hands found their way under his layers of shirts, running across his hot skin while I rose up higher on my knees, urging him to push my jeans and panties down.  Latching my lips on to his neck, I quickly undid his pants, pulling his hard length free from his boxers. Our moans mingled as I stroked him, his hands against my back pressing me closer, sweat rolling down our temples from the heat of the sun and heat of everything we were together.

Dean's rough, callused hands cupped my ass as I lifted myself slightly upwards, guiding his throbbing cock toward my entrance. He contested my slow slide down his length by thrusting up into me, hard and fast. I cried out as I rode him relentlessly, his hips working to drive into me as deeply as he could. My body was winding up again, the smell of sun-soaked leather and sex and sweat mingling with my sighs and his groans fast pushing me towards the edge.

I could tell he felt it, my walls tightening around his cock, every slam inside me making me quake with the need for release. I slid my hand between us, finding and playing with my clit as we fucked harder and faster. His head was buried in my neck, the scratch of his stubble scraping deliciously against my skin.

“That's my girl…” he crooned, “gonna come for me again aren't you? Riding my cock so fucking good...that's it baby girl...come for me…” 

The heat in me erupted as I shattered around him, a litany of curses intertwined with the sound of his name roaring from my throat. I could feel my juices slicking his swelling cock as I slammed down on him, meeting his fierce thrusts as he chased his own release. Dean followed quickly, grunting and growling as he came, his hips rolling up into me, buried impossibly deep as he spilled into me.

We slowed as we came down together. He peppered kisses along my jawline, trailing his way to my lips as we kissed in between catching breaths. 

I pulled myself off him, my thighs slick and tacky with come, my brain past caring. I took his place on the passenger side as he slid back into the driver's seat, pulling up my jeans and underwear just as Sam was exiting the shop across the street.  

 “Good timing, Winchester,” I said, grabbing his arm and checking his watch. “And three minutes to spare.”

 “You were actually timing me?” he chuckled as he put himself back together.

 I responded with a shrug and a smirk. “Wanted to make sure you put your money where your mouth is.”

 He leaned over, cupping my cheek in one hand and giving me a sweet, soft kiss.

“In that case,” he muttered with a lecherous grin, “my money’s gonna be all over your naked body. When we get back to the bunker, I'm gonna turn those three minutes into three hours. I'm not even _close_ to being done with you, sweetheart. “

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
